Shadess
' Katherine Black aka Shaddess' or just Shadess is a character in Xmen cartoon and live tv series, she's a mutant who has the ability of shadow travelling ('teleporting') to great distances and escape being in the spotlight and hide herself away from crowds of people (mutant or regular humans). Early life At the early age of 11 years , Katherine's mutant powers first manfestated when she was at school, a group of 7th grade bullies were chasing Katherine off the property and she ran into an ally where it was dark and shady along the sides of the back of each building. She hid herself hoping the darkness would camoflage her to help her hide against her assaslaints, while they came after her and struggled to figure out where she was, one of them find the place she was hiding but the bully couldnt actually see her. And she held her breath hoping they wouldnt find her if she didnt make any noise indicating she was there. Fortunatly this worked, the bullies tried using their phone flashlight but that too did nothing to help expose her, in fact little did Katherine realize that half of her body completely blended in with no problems at all, this made her feel like she was invisible to the naked eye(s). This made her feel invincible and she felt a strong sense of power she hadnt felt since she played the game "grounders" (which she had won proclaiming hereself as 'Queen' of the playground). She then realized that as long as there was darkness or any form of shadows nearby nobody could possibly find nor catch her. The bullies finally gave up after a good few minutes if not being able to find her they all left, possibly out of bewilderment and fustration of the fact that Black escaped and hid so quietly and kept in hiding from them. Fast forward to several years later, Katherine or Kat for short, is now a young adult (roughly around the age of 19-20's) she's attending a bar, enjoying chatting with afew friends and some drinks (not that she's a drinker) when a fight broke out and the bar became a fight to the death scene, frightened not wanting to get invovled she resorted to the old-fashioned trick she once used as a child (hide in the shadows, quiet literally) this proved to be succesful that was until the lights were turned on so brightly she almost got caught right in the middle of the scenery. With no shadows for her to escape nor hide in she pretty much felt trapped, and decided to leave the building the hard way, and left the bar out of the front doors. As Katherine was leaving, another mutant was watching her and decided to quietly follow her into an ally, Kat felt as though she was being stalked and she quickened her pace,and headed out into the darkness and she shadow travelled into the thick black of the night. The man followed her anyways and later caught up with her not giving up, he wanted to get to know her and possibly became allies, after afew denies she gave inn and agreed, she went to his apartment, the two made out that night and during that same month they dated shortly afterwards got married, and she started to attend Xavier's school for mutants and later on became an Xmen. coming soon Appearance Katherine is a beautiful, young adult with white skin, yellow eyes black hair, slender body. She wears lavender blue sleeved or black shirts, black skinny tights, and combat ankle boots. When her body is enhanced, her skin becomes greyish-blue, and there are shadow smoke like figure designs on her body and her outfit is dramatically changed into a coatish like dress with a v-line and one botton holding it closed on the front of her chest. Underneath the clothes are again, black pants with shoes and she has a under undershirt that sits underneath her over shirt with sleeves that seemingly blend with the rest of her attire. coming soon Personality Katherine is a very timid character, meaning, she doesnt like being in the spotlight, she prefers the shadows and tends to hide in them, giving her a sense that she secure and safe believing no one (unless she deliberately makes her presence known) will find nor catch her in the shadows, lest she travels in them without getting caught. There's a downside to her powers, she cant hide unless there is a form of a shadow or darkness around or in the same environment she's inn, meaning, she can be literally trapped with one where to run or hide, this makes her feel abit of a coward in a way. So she makes up for this by not being in the shadows as much, and try to help others around her find a place to hide other than herself. Besides hiding in darkness, she can also morph any weapon (primarly sword) she chooses out of black sand and can make it into a sold to protect others and herself with. She can travel into shadows, literally become one herself and interact with the shadows around herself almost giving her a way to manipulate the environment she's inn. Without darkness she's pretty much helpless when it comes to hidng to protecting others and herself, she can however use her black sand to create weapons of her choice or make a mirage or red herring(s) to mislead her enemies or opponents, buying her enough to to escape a situtation she doesnt desire nor want to be in. coming soon Powers and Abilities (As mentioned above please read it) I (the author) will write her personality here, since i was dumb enough to mix them up X( alright. Katherine is very timid girl, she loves animals, she's sweet, kind, compassionate, meek, sometimes cowardly, selfless (this is evident when Magneto abandons mistqiue after she saves him from the mutant 'cure') brave, loyal, caring, considerate, kind, thoughtful, manipulative, friendly, puts others before herself (even when its enemies) understanding, doesnt think she above anyone (including humans) humble etc. coming soon Role in Xmen coming soon Trivia *Her surname is a play on the colour black. *Her powers and uniform(s) are inspired by the 2012's Rise of the Guardians' antagonist Pitch Black, ironically enough when their worlds crossed over the two (Pitch and Katherine) apparently didnt get along however, Pitch later on became a tutor and taught her how to use her gifts, though unlike him, her powers arent for evil intentions. *When people use the term "a coward who hides in the shadows" Katherine makes this statement quiet literal, as she is the mutant of shadows/darkness itself and she can make her literally hide in them and'' become part'' of the darkness. *her powers are very similar to teleporting, she can literally appear/disappear from out of nowhere. *She dates and becomes the wife of Gambit the mutant who can make things explode just by touching them with his playing deck of cards. *Her favorite colour is black itself which is the reason why most of her clothing are black based with afew primary colours as well. *Katherine's favorite time of the day is night itself, considering the fact its dark outside. *Unlike Pitch Black, whome her powers are based on, she cannot make nightmares nor corrupt anything for her own personal gains. Like Pitch does, this feature was taken out from her powers to avoid copyright enfringment, her powers are solely inspired by Rise of the gaurdians antagonist Pitch. Not intended to steal anyone's work. *coming soon Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Daughters Category:Descendants Category:Xmen Category:Users of different powers Category:Dark Energy Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Married couples Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Sisters Category:Cousins